Zeke
|gender =Male |birth = |age =13 |job =Student |family =Unnamed parents Leslie (cousin) Cheryl (stepmother) A 44 year old brother A grandmother A grandfather |appearance =The Belchies |last = |voice =Bobby Tisdale }}Zeke is a student at Wagstaff School who is close friends with Jimmy Pesto, Jr., his wrestling buddy. He first appeared in The Belchies and has since had a recurring appearance throughout the show. Zeke comes from a bustling, (likely) troubled home that “moves around a lot.” In Broadcast Wagstaff School News Zeke is revealed to be the “Mad Pooper” who has mysteriously plagued the school. His emotional issues keep him from getting into trouble for the incidents. Being protective towards his fellow classmates seems to be a big part of Zeke’s personality. He has been portrayed as a bodyguard for the kids and runs an after school women’s group focused on self-defense. He even falsely confesses to Mr. Frond so his best friend can go on a canceled field trip. In addition, when he is revealed to be the pooper, he admits that some of his poops were being done to help Tina. In Bad Tina, he appears again with Jimmy Jr. at Wagstaff School when Tina sees a hole in the boys' locker room. He seems to have a liking towards Tina, who is not interested in him. In Bob and Deliver, he appears once more in Tina's home-ec class which Bob is teaching as a substitute at the time. He reluctantly participates in a class project by adding spices to a pot of some kind of food. Bob tastes it and insists that it's amazing and that Zeke may have a natural talent. Throughout the episode, Zeke's cooking skills are showcased as he works as the head chef in Bob's "home-ec-staurant." Profile Appearance Zeke has messy brown wavy hair and wears a black tank top, dark green shorts, black shoes and white trainer socks which have so far only been visible in Midday Run when he removes his shoes to fool Tina and Can't Buy Me Math when he wears bowling shoes at Spare Change Lanes. He is 4'11". Story Season Two Zeke is first introduced when he accompanies Jimmy Pesto, Jr. to a derelict taffy factory. Though Tina had hoped to have alone time with Jimmy Jr., he invited Zeke and his younger brothers without asking. When they enter the factory, Zeke stays close to Jimmy Jr. and encourages him as he dances. The children all enter the elevator and are almost squished before it smashes open on the floor. Zeke attempts to crawl out, but slides out. He is left with Tina, Gene, and Jimmy. He manages to push open the door and both he and Jimmy Jr. leave on their own. At some point, the two meet up with Andy and Ollie when they go to find help for Louise. Bob frees them. He watches as they try to save Louise and suggests that they spit inside so she can swim out. He manages to escape with everyone else and is reunited with his parents ("The Belchies"). He is shown next in the school's changing room. He pranks Jimmy by pantsing him. The two get detention for wrestling in the library. He tries to impress Tammy, but only Jimmy is ("Bad Tina"). Relationships Jimmy Pesto, Jr Zeke and Jimmy are best friends, so as a result Zeke is rarely seen without him. He loves wrestling with him, as they are seen wrestling each other in multiple episodes. Though Zeke is known for almost always having the upper hand. Tina Tina has a strong dislike towards Zeke. Probably because Jimmy Jr. never pays attention to Tina when he is around. After Tina invited Jimmy Jr. to a treasure hunt at the abandoned Taffy Factory, he decided to invite Zeke, Andy, and Ollie as well. He seems to have an enjoyment for breaking empty bottles. In Broadcast Wagstaff School News, it is revealed that he is the "Mad Pooper" of the school. He explained that he did this in a way to help Tina create her news stories, but this also may reveal a path to a possible crush on Tina. Once the truth was revealed, Zeke avoided getting in trouble because his family "moves around a lot". It is hinted that Zeke has a crush on Tina but the latter does not reciprocate. In Midday Run he is quoted saying, "Damn Tina, now I got a story to tell on our wedding day. You think that's not gonna happen, but I'll getcha girl! I'm gonna getcha!" Also, in The Oeder Games, when Tina is about to throw a water balloon at Zeke, he says, "Hold up girl, hold up! Uh you uh, know I like you, right?" to try to distract her. In "UFO No You Didn't", in a panic, Tina kisses Zeke while thinking that the world will be destroyed by aliens, and he later remarks how he can't wait for the next alien invasion. The two also kiss in a game of spin the bottle during the credit scene of the season six episode "The Hormone-iums." Tammy Larsen Tammy has a crush on Zeke, and blackmails Tina in the episode, Bad Tina, just so she could hang out with him and Jimmy Jr. Zeke is completely unaware of this but otherwise seems uninterested. Family Zeke's parents are seen together with him at the end of The Belchies, where he hugs them but quickly pushes them away calling them "fools" while wiping a tear from his eye, but in Presto Tina-o he mentions that they divorced when he was a baby. Zeke has since alluded to his father having a girlfriend but later mentions a stepmother named Cheryl as well, it's not clear whether it's the same person or not but since Zeke mentioned the former first it is likely they married off-screen. Zeke mentions his father's girlfriend having a newborn baby but it is not clear whether it is his father's as he doesn't refer to the baby by a relationship to himself. Cheryl is heard whooping in response to Zeke adding a shoutout to her in the Mother's Day and Primary Caregivers Appreciation cabaret in Mom, Lies, and Videotape, but isn't seen. In Boyz 4 Now, Zeke appears with his cousin Leslie. In Presto Tina-o, Zeke mentions having a 44-year old brother, this is likely a half-brother with whom Zeke shares a father as he mentions his mother was pregnant with him during her prom in O.T.: The Outside Toilet. He also later mentions he had a grandfather who died from a stroke. In Midday Run we see Zeke's grandmother, she bears a strong resemblance to him and is also voiced by Bobby Tisdale. Zeke has an aunt who smells like coconuts (The Silence of the Louise). Appearances *The Belchies *Bad Tina Season 3 *Nude Beach *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *O.T. The Outside Toilet *Two for Tina *Family Fracas *The Kids Run the Restaurant *Boyz 4 Now *Carpe Museum Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *Presto Tina-O *The Frond Files *Mazel Tina *Gene It On *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Tina and the Real Ghost *Friends with Burger-fits *Midday Run *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-Churian Candidate *Li'l Hard Dad (non-speaking cameo) *The Runway Club *The Oeder Games Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *Stand by Gene *The Hormone-iums *Bye Bye Boo Boo (non-speaking cameo) *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *The Quirkducers *Ex MachTina *Bob Actually *A Few 'Gurt Men *Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda *Mom, Lies, and Videotape Season 8 *The Silence of the Louise *Sit Me Baby One More Time *Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien *The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets *Sleeping with the Frenemy *The Trouble with Doubles *Go Tina on the Mountain *As I Walk Through the Alley of the Shadow of Ramps *Mission Impos-slug-ble Season 9 *The Taking of Funtime One Two Three *Tweentrepreneurs *Nightmare on Ocean Avenue Street *Live and Let Fly (non-speaking cameo) *UFO No You Didn't *Every Which Way but Goose *The Fresh Princ-ipal *If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? *Yes Without My Zeke Season 10 *Pig Trouble in Little Tina *The Hawkening: Look Who's Hawking Now! *Drumforgiven *A Fish Called Tina Quotes Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-10h47m16s100.png|Zeke download.jpg|'Zeke with Bob Belcher' Episode Bob and Deliver|link=http://bobs-burgers.wikia.com/wiki/Bob_and_Deliver IMG_2160.JPG IMG_2164.JPG|Zeke and Jimmy junior IMG_2165.JPG IMG_2166.PNG IMG_2167.JPG Trivia *Zeke does not appear to have a known last name as in Broadcast Wagstaff School News and Carpe Museum his name is listed as just Zeke unlike the other characters who's first names and last names are listed. *Zeke is likely an atheist as he initially doesn't believe in an afterlife at the beginning of Tina and the Real Ghost. *Zeke's middle name is Anthony, revealed in The Gene and Courtney Show. *It is implied Zeke's family owns a business in The Oeder Games, as Zeke and his father are shown among the people who rent from Mr. Fischoeder and participate in the game. What kind of business is not specified. *Zeke has a brother that is 44, mentioned in Presto Tina-O. *According to Bob, Zeke may have a perfect palate (Bob and Deliver). *Zeke does not like robots (Ex MachTina). *Zeke has a friendship with Ms. Schnur that is likely secret (Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda). *Zeke often refers to Tina as T-Bird, perhaps a reference to the real-life Ford Thunderbird. *Zeke is 13 years old. (Drumforgiven) and (Lice Things Are Lice) Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Boys Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Teenagers